Mending a Broken Hero
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: After Sally breaks Sonic's heart, he falls into a suicidal state. Can Amy be there to break him out of it, or will the hero of Mobius finally fall? I don't own anything! All characters belong to SEGA! All rights reserved! SonAmy!
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreaking

Chapter 1: Heartbreaking

A blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes ran through the forest. He ran faster than any other creature on Earth. He had a big smile on his face. He then rolled into a ball and Spin Dashed like lightning. Normally, he would just go out running for fun. But today, he was on a hunt to find his girl, Sally Acorn. She was a chipmunk with blue eyes and red hair. Sonic-the blue hedgehog- had received intel that she was in the forest and decided to go looking for her. He loved Sally, and he knew that she loved him back. So, he wanted to spend time with her. Now that Amy had stopped chasing him and given up, he finally accepted her as just a close friend and was able to be with Sally. With no complications between them.

He skidded to a stop when he heard giggling. He recognized one of the giggles as Sally's and grew happy, but then he grew unhappy when he heard a male chuckling in time with her. He followed the giggling and traced it down to a clearing in the woods. When he pushed the bushes away, he saw where the giggling was coming from. And when he did… he was horrified!

He saw Sally alright, but he also saw a brown monkey with blue eyes and a cape. It was Khan! The terrifying part about all of this was that they were holding each other. They seemed to be entranced by each other. Sonic's emerald eyes shrunk and his mouth was wide open in shock. What was going on here? "So, uh, if you're not doing anything tonight, wanna go on a date?" Khan asked in a whisper to Sally. She giggled and said, "Yes. I will… I just have to tell Sonic about… you and me." Khan nodded. "You think he'll be okay with it?" Khan asked. Sally shrugged. "I hope…" she whispered, looking down. Khan looked at her and tilted her chin up. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, enchantingly. Then, he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Sonic felt his heart shatter like broken glass. Why did Sally do this? 'I thought she loved me…' he thought, tears welling up in his eyes. As they released the kiss, they both said, "I love you…" in serenic voices. Sonic's shattered heart pieces lifted themselves up and stabbed him all over. His tears dripped and ran like a faucet that would never stopped. He couldn't hold it in anymore!

"Sally!"

Both Sally and Khan jumped in shock and looked over where Sonic was. They saw him crying and shaking. "S-Sonic?!" Sally exclaimed. "H-How could you?!" Sonic snapped, clenching his fists. "I-I can explain!" she stuttered, reaching out for him. "There's nothing to explain!" Sonic snapped, swinging his arm down in anger. "You cheater!" He then turned and ran off before Sally could answer, his tears flying behind him. "Sonic!" the ginger chipmunk called, starting to follow him. However, she was halted when Khan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Khan!" she protested. "Let him go." the brown monkey said. Sally exclaimed at this. "He needs some time to calm down. If you go after him, you'll just get in trouble." Sally was about to object, but then she sighed in defeat. She agreed that Sonic needed some time alone. Still, she felt guilty.

Sonic continued running, not caring where. How could Sally do this to him? 'I thought she loved me!' he thought over and over again. He didn't even care that as he was running, the twigs and mangled branches were scraping his legs making them bleed. He didn't care that he was crying out in the open. He barely cared about anything anymore. He had just lost the love of his life to a monkey! 'She could've at least told me sooner!' he thought in angst.

He opened his red-rimmed eyes and saw he was heading towards a cliff. He tried skidding to a stop, but then-! "Wah!" He slipped off! However, he was able to grab the edge to keep from falling. He looked down in fear. There were sharp, pointed rocks at the bottom, not to mention water. He tried pulling himself up, but it was a fruitless effort. He gulped. 'Am I… gonna die?' he thought in fear, looking down at the perilous scene below him. He was about to try and pull himself up again, but then thought, 'Why should I save myself?' his grip loosened on the edge of the cliff. 'Sal will probably be better off without me… Besides… I don't see any reason to continue living on...' Just as he was about to let himself fall, he felt a warm feeling on his hand. He gasped and looked up. He saw a glove covered hand holding his tightly. 'Who's…' He then heard a familiar voice say, "I've got you!" He exclaimed as his blue quills blew in the breeze. Then, the mysterious savior pulled him up. When they did, they pulled a little too hard and caused Sonic to fly a little and he landed on top of a body. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He looked down and saw a female pink hedgehog with three bangs protruding from her head, her eyes were closed as well.

"A-Amy?!"

Amy opened her jade green eyes slightly, then they widened in shock and saw that Sonic was now on top of her. Both hedgehog's blushed. "Sonic!" she exclaimed. Sonic quickly realized what he was doing and got off of her. "S-Sorry!" he quickly said to her. "N-No, it's fine…" the pink hedgehog girl replied. she shifted her eyes away for a moment then returned to stare at Sonic.

Later…

Amy took Sonic on a walk. He explained what had happened with him, Sally, and Khan. "I see…" Amy said, hanging her head slightly. "So, now what are you gonna do?" she inquired. Sonic sighed and his ears drooped. "Mourn, take cyanide, cut my wrists, drink bleach." he replied, his green eyes clouding up. Amy gasped and looked at Sonic with a sad expression. "Sonic! Don't say that!" she pleaded, reaching for him slightly. "Why not?" he asked in a monotone voice. "I lost the girl of my dreams who didn't even bother to tell me beforehand that she was with some other guy." he clenched his fists in anger. Amy sighed as her ears drooped. Although she had given up chasing him, trying to make him her boyfriend/fiance/husband, she promised that if this ever happened, she would NOT give up on him as a friend. "You know… Maybe this all happened for a reason." she pointed out. Sonic sniffled and looked at her with a tearstained face. "W-What?" he asked, his voice breaking off. "What I mean is, maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Amy explained. Sonic jolted slightly. When he was with Sally, he loved her and she loved him. He never once thought if they were really meant to be together, his love for her was strong. He saw no reason why they wouldn't be 'meant to be'. However, now maybe, Amy might've been right. "Heh…. guess not…" he whispered, cheering up a teensy bit. Amy half-smiled and moved closer to him. She then grabbed his arm, making him exclaim slightly. "A-Amy?" he stuttered. "Sorry, just trying to comfort you." she said, looking the other way. Sonic blushed and looked at Amy, who was looking ahead and walking in perfect sync with him. 'She's so nice to me, even though in the past I've totally ignored her affections for me…' he thought in awe. He didn't understand how Amy's mind worked, but for some reason, he wanted her comfort.

The two hedgehog's soon came to Amy's house. They both stared at it for a while then looked at each other. "Well, I'm home now, so, I might as well go inside." Amy said, trying to diffuse the tension. Sonic nodded. Amy walked up to her porch and turned to Sonic one last time. "Have a good evening!" she said politely with a wink and a smile. Sonic nodded and said, "Y-Yeah…" Amy smiled reassuringly at him. Sonic thought about something for a bit. He thought that if he stayed at his house alone, he would be a danger to himself. A part of him wanted death, but the other wanted something else. He thought about his decision twice, thrice, and even 4 times, and finally he made up his mind. He took in a deep breath and said, "Amy!"

She turned to look at her azure friend. "What is it?" she asked. "I, um… this is kind of embarrassing, but…" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. Amy tilted her head slightly. "Uhhh… can I stay… with you for a bit?" he asked. After the last words escaped his lips, he flinched and looked away. He was worried what her answer would be. If he was talking to the Amy Rose of the past, she would've said yes and tied him up in the bedroom. But this was the now Amy Rose, and he didn't know what she would say… There was no response for a bit. Sonic sighed and took it as a no and started to walk away.

"Okay."

Then, he turned back to look at Amy, who was now inches away from him. "What?" he asked her. "I said "okay"." she repeated. Sonic's eyes widened. "Though I must ask, why?" she continued. Sonic sucked air in through his teeth. "Well, I don't think it would be safe for me to be at my home alone. After what I said about wanting to take cyanide and all that." the blue blur explained. Amy looked at him in realization. "Right! Why didn't I think of that?" she mumbled under her breath. "Huh?" Sonic asked. "Oh, nothing." she lied. "But yes," she continued, "you can stay with me. At least, until you feel like yourself again." Sonic looked at Amy. He used to think she was kind of annoying, always wanted him to love her. But now, she's so sweet and not annoying. 'I wonder what caused her to change?' he wondered. But then, he stared into her jade green eyes, they were so warm and sparkly. He felt warmth rush to his face. "Hey, Ames?" he said. "Yeah?" she replied. "Can we go inside now, it's getting kinda cold out." he requested. Amy's eyes widened in understanding. "Y-Yeah, okay." the pink hedgehog agreed, turning and heading towards the door.

As she was unlocking it, Sonic gripped his chest, where his broken heart resided, he could've sworn he felt a piece of it go back into place.

* * *

Hey, new story series. I'm working on a new story called Next Generation Adventures. It's basically a bunch of adventures following the children of the characters of my favourite franchise's Sonic, being one of them. I'll do this for other couples before I post the first chapter of Next Generation Adventures so you know how their children came to be. Not just Sonic. But also Sakura Trick, My Little Pony, Vocaloid, and others.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Moving in With Amy

Chapter 2: Moving in with Amy

Amy took Sonic inside. Sonic had been inside Amy's house before, but now it seemed a little bit different. The walls were painted a different colour, there was a different couch and lounge chair. And instead of having a lot of pictures of himself around, there was only like one or two. 'I wonder if she has someone else?' the azure hedgehog wondered. However, he didn't see an abundance of pictures of one specific person around. "Excuse all the clutter, I just got some new furniture and I'm trying to get it organized." Amy called from the kitchen. Sonic looked up, "No, it's fine," he called back. He looked around at the house. It felt cozy for some odd reason. He looked at her new couch. It was tan and wide. He looked around first then approached it. He looked at it then sat on it. It was comfy. He smiled and closed his eyes. The house was really warm as well.

Then, he heard footsteps approach the room. He looked up and saw Amy holding a coffee cup and steam was emanating from it. "What's that?" Sonic asked, pointing to the cup. "Tea," the pink hedgehog answered, walking over to him. She sat by him on the new couch. "For you." she added, handing it to him. Sonic looked at the cup, then at her. He hesitantly took it from her. He stared into the steaming cup of tea. "What kind?" he asked. "Sleepy time," she answered. "I thought it would make you feel better." Sonic looked down again. "Ah…" he said. The warmth of the glass cup and it's colourful contents reminded him of how warm Sally's embrace was and how colourful she glowed when she was happy. He tried to choke down his tears, but had little success in doing so. Because tears rolled down his cheeks and fell like rain. Amy noticed and her face turned sympathetic. "Hey, drink it. You'll feel better." she assured him. He looked over at Amy. Her face was happy and assuring, and also somewhat comforting. Sonic felt like he could call upon Amy for help now. He smiled slightly and blew on the hot drink.

After it cooled, he took a sip of it. It tasted so sweet and warm. "Like it?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded and continued sip his tea blissfully. "I put honey in it to make it taste sweet. Also, I've heard it helps sore throats." Amy pointed out. Sonic nodded.

After he finished his tea, he felt tired and sore in his legs. Amy offered him her bed while she would sleep on the couch. 'Strange,' he thought, 'If she wasn't over me, she would ask me to share the bed with her.' he blushed at the thought. "A-Are you sure? I could take the couch and you could sleep in your bed." he offered. Amy smiled and waved her hand. "Nonsense! You're my guest, and I'll do whatever makes you feel comfortable." she said. Sonic blushed and he stared at Amy with a gaped mouth. "My room is upstairs, first door on the left." she explained, getting a blanket and pillow out of the closet. She walked over to the couch and placed the pillow on the head of the tan furniture. Then, she unfolded the blanket and spread it on the couch. Sonic's emerald eyes were following her every movement. She seemed so confident and sure of herself. She seemed so sure that she would make Sonic feel comfy. She was even willing to give up the comfort of her own bed to do so. That touched Sonic, and caused another shard of his broken heart to fall back into its place. However, it was still not whole…

Sonic went upstairs and turned left. Sure enough, he saw a brown wooden door with a pink heart on it, with the name "Amy" written in calligraphy on the heart. He opened the door and turned the light switch on. He saw her room was typical of Amy's style. Her bed had a canopy over it that was pink, her bedspread had Avril Lavigne on it and she looked like she did in her 'Hello Kitty' music video. It looked quite comfortable; girly, but comfortable. She had a bedside table that was white and it had a gummy bear lamp like Carly's from iCarly. He knew Amy loved that show. She had a matching white dresser with a flat screen T.V., a stereo, pictures of her and her friends, and a little, chibi Mami figurine. (A/N: Yes, Mami from Madoka Magica.) She also had a makeup desk with nail polish, a mirror, other makeup, and a picture of himself wedged in the corner. "She still has pictures of me?" he thought out loud. He then heard footsteps approach.

"Sonic, are you all…" Sonic turned around and saw Amy standing in the doorway. She looked at him, he looked back. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Sonic shook his head. "I just noticed you have a picture of me on your makeup mirror." he said, rubbing the back of his head. Amy blushed. "Oh! Sorry! I've been meaning to remove that, but I thought it tied the room together." she admitted, blushing and rubbing her toe on the carpet. Sonic chuckled slightly at her gestures. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I can take it out-" Sonic cut her off by waving his hands. "No, no. It's okay. I just wondered why. I mean, you've moved on, right?" he asked. "Well, kind of." she admitted shyly. "I'm not in love with anyone else right now, but I guess I've been making plans to try and find love again." she explained. Sonic looked at her with sympathy. She half-lidded her eyes and smiled a little. "Well, I just came up to check on you and get myself some PJ's." she said, walking past him. He watched as she pulled out a drawer and picked out a pair of fuzzy, purple jammies. She walked past him, but turned to say, "I hope you don't mind sleeping in my… girly room." Sonic turned his head back to look at the pink hedgehog girl. "Thank you… Amy." he approached her and put his arms around her. Amy was shocked by the hug but soon lifted her arms and returned the hug. She gripped Sonic's back spines and buried her head into his neck.

She might like Sonic living with her…

* * *

Done! Just so you know, I don't hate Sally. I just don't like the idea of SonSal. It just makes me so angry for some reason! I know it's one of my supported couples, but the fact is, I'm half-in-half. I like it to a degree, but I prefer SonAmy.

Shadow: Then why did you make a ShadAmy story?

Because I prefer that over SonSal as well.

Shadow: Makes sense to me!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Stay With Me

Chapter 3: Stay With Me...

Sonic woke up in the middle of the night after having a horrible nightmare! In it, he was strapped to a wooden chair and forced to watch Sally and Khan kiss, cuddle, and… He shuddered at what the last part was. He didn't even know what he was doing when he walked out of Amy's room, down to the kitchen, and when he opened the drawer, he saw the biggest butcher knife ever! He picked it up out of the drawer and held it to his wrists. He let out a cry of pain as he drew the knife across his wrist.

Amy heard this and broke out of her state of sleep!

She looked over to the kitchen where the scream had came from. She heard another one and now that she was awake, she was able to tell it belonged to Sonic! And by the sound of it, it was NOT good! She threw the covers off of her and rushed into the kitchen. "Sonic, what the heck is-!" But she gasped when she saw Sonic cutting himself! Why was he doing this?! Sonic turned his head and saw Amy. His emerald green eyes shrunk. 'Shit, I forgot that she was sleeping out on the couch!' he thought. Amy slowly made her way towards the azure hedgehog, with her hands held out. "Sonic… now, don't do anything rash… just stay still and…" she said very slowly and carefully. Sonic held the knife firmly in his hands. He didn't show any signs of pulling a suicidal move, but he gave off this kind of… dark aura that made Amy even more nervous.

Nonetheless, Amy got to Sonic and reached for the knife. But before she could grab it, Sonic swung it down... into his wrist. He cried out in pain and agony as his blood splattered on the kitchen counter. Amy gasped in shock and pulled the knife out of her friend's wrist. "Sonic! Stop this!" she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "No! I wanna die, Amy! No one loves me anymore! Sally left me for a fucking monkey!" Sonic cried, tearing into his wounds. "Just because she broke your heart, doesn't mean no one else will love you! I mean… I took you in, didn't I?!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic was about to protest but then took that fact into account. He started panting lightly and looked down at his arm wound. He then started to cry and sob into Amy's arms. Amy blushed but soon fell into the hug as well.

Later…

Amy took Sonic into her bathroom where she cleaned his wound and bandaged it up. She said she would take him to the hospital tomorrow, but for now he should be okay. "It doesn't even matter…" the blue Mobian muttered. Amy's jade green eyes shrunk slightly, then narrowed. "Sonic the Hedgehog! So what if Sally broke your heart, that was her choice!" the pink hedgehog snapped slightly. Sonic's ears lowered and he gave off a sad, sorrowful aura. "I know… but I thought she loved me…" he said in a really sad tone. Amy sighed. She then knelt down so she was eye level to Sonic. She stared into his emerald green eyes which were full of sadness and tears. "Look, Sonic… I know you loved Sally, and I'm pretty sure she loved you too… I don't know why she chose Khan over you… But you can't just keep beating yourself up over it all… I mean… you're the hero of Mobius… And that's not the only reason we want you around. We also want you around because we all love you…" Amy explained in a comforting yet serious tone. "Even I…" Sonic didn't quite hear the last part, and asked what she had said. Amy blushed in response and tried to cover it up. "N-Nevermind! Let's just get back to sleep…" Sonic's mouth gaped at her and his eyes shook slightly. Her smiled and tender voice made a few more pieces of his shattered heart fall back into place…

After Amy brought Sonic back up to her bedroom and tucked him in, she petted his head in comfort. "Night-night, Sonic…" she whispered. Sonic looked up at her and said nothing. Amy took this as a response and started to leave. Sonic bit his lower lip slightly. 'I have to say something!' he thought. Just as Amy's hand touched the doorknob, Sonic opened his mouth.

"Amy!"

Amy turned around to look at Sonic. "Yeah?" she asked. Sonic stared into her jade green eyes, trying to find the right words. However, he felt speechless at the moment. Amy was about to ask what the problem was, but Sonic finally said, "Can you… stay with me for a little bit longer?" Amy gasped slightly and blushed. She didn't know how to respond to this… She knew what she _had_ to do, but as for what she _wanted_ to do… nothing. She remembered what her mom had told her about a situation like this.

" _Listen to your heart…"_

She listened to what her heart had to say. And it said… "Stay with him, Amy Rose…" She gripped her beating heart and breathed in. After breathing out, she smiled and nodded. Sonic smiled slightly as another two pieces of his heart went back into place.

Amy sat by Sonic on her bed and turned on the bedside table lamp. It wasn't extremely bright, but it wasn't like a tiny candle flame either. It was just perfect… 'Perfect… like her…' Sonic thought, placing his hand over Amy's. After hearing himself say that, Sonic blushed and his emerald eyes shrunk. 'What the hell am I thinking?! I'm not in l-love with her! Am I?' Luckily, Amy had yawned, so, she didn't see him react.

Sonic was getting really tired, as was Amy. Before you knew it, the two had fallen asleep next to each other on the soft bed…

* * *

Done! I think I'm gonna make this one of my two main stories to work on!

Shadow: Aw, this was really sweet…

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital

Chapter 4: The Hospital

The next morning, it started to rain before anyone woke up. In Amy's house, she and Sonic were still asleep in the same bed. Amy had fallen asleep next to him and Sonic had been cuddled up against her.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder resounded, making Sonic shoot up in shock. He panted heavily in fear and shock. When he looked outside and saw there was a thunderstorm, he calmed down his racing heart. He still didn't see the sleeping pink hedgehog next to him. He felt slight pain in his arm, though. And he suddenly remembered what had happened last night! 'But… That means…' He slowly turned his head and looked down beside him. Sure enough, there was a sleeping Amy Rose next to him… He blushed furiously and panicked! Well, he almost panicked… Just before he could scream, he felt the hedgehog move around a little bit. This made him stare down at her a little while longer. Her quills had grown a little bit over time and fell over her shoulders slightly. Her bangs were a little longer as well and slightly covered her right eye. She had looked really nice when she was 12, but now she was 14 and…

Sonic then blushed even more and shook his head. 'No! No! No! You can't think like that!' He told himself, clenching his fists.

He then heard a soft groan beside him.

He looked down and saw that Amy was about to wake up! What if she saw him in bed next to him?! She might freak out and smack him in the face like Sally did when he tried to pull the moves on her. But Amy wasn't like Sally… She might react differently… Either way, Sonic was too paralyzed with fear to move anyway.

Amy's POV…

I felt really heavy and sleepy. But I knew it was time to wake up and make some breakfast. I slowly sat up and stretched out my arms with a yawn. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleepiness out of them, and sure enough, I was more awake now. I opened my eyes and sighed. Then I remembered where I was last night. I remembered Sonic wanted me to stay with him a little longer and then I blacked out and- Wait a minute! I slowly turned my head to the right and sure enough, Sonic was sitting up right beside me…

I remember when was 12 and still chasing after Sonic, I would fall asleep and wish that he was right beside me. But now, I'm 14, and that's happening… I'm not sure how I should react. I would smack him in the face and kick him out, but he's already had so much hurt in the last 24 hours, I couldn't do that. We both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, until I finally decided to do something. "Um… Good morning?" I tried, smiling nervously. Sonic blinked twice and shook his head. "Oh! Uh… yeah… good morning… Amy!" He exclaimed. I could tell he was embarrassed, I was too. Still, I could feel my heart beat really fast inside my chest, and that confused me, because I stopped chasing after him a whole year ago. Well, two years ago if you count my upcoming 15th birthday, but that's besides the point. Either way, I'm confused as hell!

Later…

I decided to get up, bringing Sonic with me. Since last night's "cutting fiasco", I didn't really trust leaving him alone, even for a second! I kept him close to me, holding his hand tightly. He didn't even object to it, either! When I used to ask him if I could hold his hand, he always either ran away or said no. But this time, he said nothing. Strange…

Even though it was pouring out, I still had to take him to the hospital to get his wound cleaned and treated. I picked an umbrella up out of the umbrella holder, took Sonic's hand, and opened the umbrella up. Luckily, it was big enough for the both of us, so we didn't have to scrunch together. Though… the old me would've picked a smaller umbrella just for that chance. But I'm 14 now and moved on… right?

As we walked through the rain, we kept stepping in puddles along the way. We weren't really doing it on purpose or accident, we just needed to get to the hospital as quick as possible! However, I didn't see where I was stepping, and I tripped over something! I was about to fall face first in the mud when-

"Amy!"

I felt Sonic's arm grab underneath me and stop me at the last second! I felt my heart skip a beat; not just because I was afraid of falling in the mud, but also because Sonic… saved me… I mean, he's saved me before, but that's because I'm his friend and it's his job as hero of Mobius to save people in danger. But… why was this rescue making my heart…? I felt his other hand grab me and pull me back up. I had dropped the umbrella and now we were getting soaked. However, I hardly paid any attention to that. What I was paying attention to was the fact that Sonic was holding me… "Amy, are you okay?" He asked me. I blushed and nodded. "Yeah," I told him, shifting my jade green eyes away. I spotted a small rock. "I-I just tripped over that rock." Sonic looked where I was looking then looked back at me. This was really awkward…

Before it could get anymore awkward, I picked up the umbrella and shook as much of the water off as I could. I then put it above our heads again, preventing the rain from getting us anymore wet. "L-let's keep going. That wound needs to get cleaned." I said to my friend in blue. He stared at me for a little while longer, then nodded. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. I may have let him go, but I still want to do this for him…

Later… Normal POV…

They got to the hospital by 9:28 a.m., and Amy led Sonic inside. They walked up to the desk and rung the bell. The desk lady came immediately and sat in her swivel chair. She was a red hedgehog with green eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked them in a polite manner. Amy nodded. "My friend Sonic hurt his arm and he needs a doctor right away, please." The pink hedgehog explained. The lady shifted her green eyes over to Sonic, who showed her his wound that was still bandaged up. "What kind of wound?" The lady asked, typing something on her computer. "Um… a cut… A really deep cut…" Amy said, trying not give too much information away. If she said he had been purposely cutting himself, they might take him away to a mental hospital. And she didn't want that…

After giving them the information they needed, Amy bid farewell to the desk lady and thanked her. She took Sonic's hand again and led him down the hall towards the doctor's office.

On the way, they spotted a yellow fox with two tails and blue eyes. It was Tails, Sonic's little brother. "Hey, Sonic, look! It's Tails!" Amy exclaimed, pointing towards him. Sonic looked over and saw it was him. "Tails?!" Sonic wondered in shock. The kitsune noticed the two hedgehogs and smiled. "Amy! Sonic!" He called, running towards them. Tails gave Sonic a big hug once he reached him. Sonic was surprised, but happy all the same. He hugged back.

Afterwards, Sonic asked what Tails was doing in a hospital. "Well, some of the machine's here are on the fritz and need fixing,' he explained, "and I told them I work cheap, so, I'm their repairman. Or, repair-fox? I dunno…" Sonic smiled and petted his brother's head. "Great job…" he said happily. Amy smiled at this. 'It's good to see Sonic is cheering up some.' She thought.

Tails then noticed the bandage on Sonic's arm. "Sonic, what happened to your arm?" The yellow fox asked. Sonic looked down at his arm. "Oh, this? It just got cut." He partially lied. Tails looked at his brother in confusion. Sonic was very slick and speedy and barely ever got hurt. So, it confused him that he somehow got his arm cut. "How?" He asked Sonic. The azure hedgehog gasped lightly and got nervous. "Uh, well, I uh… So, that is to say… um…" Amy noticed he was panicking and cut in. "Uh, Tails! We have to go see the doctor, so, you just, uh… finish fixing that heart monitor and we'll finish up here!" The pink hedgehog girl said, pushing Sonic along.

"But, Amy-"

"That's nice! Well, we'll be off!"

"..."

After they left for the doctor's office, Tails looked back at where he was working. "How the heck did she know I was working on a heart monitor?" He wondered.

Meanwhile…

The doctor-Doctor Sanderson-was a brown, fennec fox with dark brown eyes and tan hair. He was looking at Sonic's arm. The cut had healed just a little bit, but it still looked pretty bad. "Uh-huh… and how did you get this cut, Sonic?" He asked, putting on some latex gloves. Luckily, Amy had prepared an explanation along the way for something like this. "We were making dinner and he accidentally dropped the knife into his arm." Dr. Sanderson looked at Amy suspiciously as he pulled the left glove on his hand. "Uh-huh… Well, as long as he didn't hurt himself too much, I think it's a good possibility that this wound will heal." He explained, grabbing Sonic's arm. "You're a great girlfriend, getting him here as quick as you could." Amy and Sonic both blushed at this. "Uh… she's not my girlfriend…" Sonic admitted, looking the other way. "Really? Shame… you two would make a wonderful couple." Dr. Sanderson said. Amy exclaimed slightly in response to this. She looked up at Sonic who was looking at her. Once he saw her look up at him, he blushed and looked away. Amy thought he might've been staring at her and didn't want her to know that. That fact alone made Amy blush even more.

As for Sonic, the word girlfriend made Sally pop up in his head. It also made him feel sick to his stomach. However, he knew that Amy wouldn't let him do anything else to himself again. And you know what? Thinking of that fact made the blue hero blush again.

Dr. Sanderson reached into his medical drawer and pulled out something. Sonic didn't see what it was, but for some reason, it gave him a bad feeling. When Dr. Sanderson turned around, Sonic gasped in fear at what it was: A needle. Sonic may have been a fearless hero, but even HE had fears. His number one fear, besides water, was needles! Ever since he was little, not only did he HATE taking baths, he constantly hid from his parents when he had to go get a shot or two. But now that he's older, the doctors are smarter and more elite to runaway patients. That's what Rouge said when she forced Knuckles to get a shot that he needed. Sonic had laughed at that when he heard it, but now, he's a victim of the dreaded vaccine! "Uh… why do I need that?" Sonic asked in a scared tone. "Don't worry, it's just to make sure it doesn't get infected." Dr. Sanderson explained. Sonic gulped. Dr. Sanderson heard this and grinned. "Why doesn't your "friend" here, hold your hand?" He suggested, gesturing to Amy. Amy exclaimed and her jade green eyes shrunk slightly. Sonic blushed as well and said nothing. Amy looked at Sonic and saw how frightened he looked. She can't remember the last time she ever saw him so scared… She smiled and got up. "Okay," she said, walking over to Sonic, "I'll hold your hand, Sonic." The azure hedgehog gasped and his emerald eyes shrunk at this.

Sonic's POV…

I'd never expect something like this to happen to me. I mean, when Sally got her shots, she would ask me to come along every time and then ask me to hold onto her hand and I said she could squeeze it if it hurt. Now, he was getting that same treatment, but with Amy being the one to help him if it hurt. Sonic raised his shaking hand over towards Amy's hand. Then, Amy grabbed it before he could grab hers first. Dr. Sanderson smiled at the two hedgehogs and prepared the needle.

He grabbed Sonic's arm, pulled it slowly towards him and touched the wound with the needle. It didn't hurt… yet. Sonic squeezed Amy's hand in nervousness, and she gasped in surprise. Dr. Sanderson pushed the needle in quickly, causing Sonic to wince in pain! He pulled Amy closer to him, not sure what to do. Amy blushed but felt the blue hedgehog's shivering and shaking and held him. Dr. Sanderson pushed the needle's lever so the liquid went into his system.

After it was all in, Dr. Sanderson pulled the needle out. "It's done, Sonic," he told the blue teen. Sonic opened his eyes and looked over at his arm; it was bleeding a little bit from the spot where the needle had punctured him, but Dr. Sanderson brought over an antibacterial wipe and started cleaning it. It didn't hurt as much as the shot did, but it still stung plenty, so, Sonic kept Amy close to him.

When the wound was cleaned, Dr. Sanderson pulled out some ointment and squirted it onto a gauze bandage. He then wrapped the bandage around Sonic's arm. "There we go!" He said in a proud tone. Sonic looked at his now bandaged arm. The ointment didn't hurt at all; in fact, it felt so cool and soothing on his burning wound. He then sighed in relief and turned his head. He blushed when he saw he still had Amy close to him. Amy smiled nervously and chuckled. Sonic chuckled and moved away from her but still kept a firm grip on her hand.

Amy thanked Dr. Sanderson and paid what she owed him. Living alone, she took a part time job to help support herself and keep the house. She made a good maximum wage every so often, but the place she worked at was under renovations right now, so, she was on a bit of a break.

Later…

Amy and Sonic got back home and by the time they did, it was lunch time. Amy was plenty hungry, but Sonic said he lost his appetite. "Why? I thought you were doing fine before we left?" Amy asked. "Well… when you held my hand, it reminded me of when I used to hold Sally's hand when she got her shots… And right now, her name, the word's boyfriend and girlfriend, and just the thought of everything that happened in the past 48 hours, it's making me feel… _sick_ …" Sonic expalined, clutching his churning stomach. Amy looked at him with a sad look on her face. She really wanted to help Sonic, but he was sounding as heartbroken as Romeo did when he found out Rosaline didn't love him back. In fact, that's pretty much what was happening here… Sonic was Romeo, and Sally was Rosaline… But then… who was Juliet?

Amy then shook her head lightly to get out of that state of mind.

She went up to Sonic, who looked at her. His emerald green eyes were null and devoid of any light at all. She took in a deep breath and slowly put her arms around him. Sonic gasped and blushed at this hug. In the past, she gave him "death hugs", but now, she was giving him a… soft hug… He slowly lifted his arms up and returned the hug. Amy smiled at the feeling of the blue hero's warm, strong arms around her.

She may have let him go, but she still felt she had to be as close to him as possible…

* * *

Done! I do believe this was one of my most detailed chapters in a story of mine. Also, during the injection scene, I had the song Tourniquet by Evanescence on my mind.

Shadow: I'll say…

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Falling In Love All Over Pt 1

Chapter 5: Falling In Love All Over Again Part 1

The next few days, Amy decided to sleep with Sonic. And by sleep, she meant rolling out an air mattress, inflating it, setting beside her bed where Sonic was sleeping, and putting some bedding on it. Sonic asked why Amy insisted on doing this, and she replied with, "Because I'm worried about you." Sonic knew this, but he couldn't help but wonder if she meant more by sleeping in the same room with him. Either way, he was confused as heck!

Amy's POV…

I didn't trust leaving Sonic alone, so, while I went to the grocery store to get some more food, I left Rouge in charge of him. She said that she would keep both eyes on him at all times. And I knew that she's a very sassy, seductive girl, so I warned her to keep her hands off of him! And she replied with, "Why do you care if I touch him?" And I just blushed and rubbed the back of my head. Rouge then assured me that she had no romantic interest in Sonic and told me to get going already. I sighed in defeat and left for the store. Boy… was I in for a real treat…

I had a list of items to get:

Ice cream

Bread

Milk (Skim)

Steak

Corn

Doritos

Butter

And just when I was in the Canned Food section, I spotted… Sally… I gasped in shock at the sight of her! She was picking out cans of diced tomatoes and she had a smile on her face. I glared and growled at her. How dare she be in a happy mood when she knows she hurt Sonic?! I decided to go and see what the hell her problem was!

I approached her slowly with my head hung low, and when I reached her, I cleared my throat to let her know I was near. She looked down at me and smiled. "Oh, hey, Amy. What brings you here?" she asked in a cheerful tone. I clenched my fists in anger. I then raised my hand and smacked her across the face! Luckily, no one else was in the aisle at the time. She felt her cheek where I had made a visible red mark. "W-What the hell was that for?!" She demanded. I brought my head, revealing my angry expression. "How could you?!" I snapped. Sally looked at me with wide blue eyes and a gaped mouth. "What are you talking about?" she asked me. I growled at her and clenched my fists again. "You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about, you spoiled princess!" I spat back, "How could you break Sonic's heart?!" Sally gasped at me in surprise. Wow! She really is dumb! She didn't even know what I was talking about. "H-How did you know-" I cut her off angrily. "Because he tried to commit suicide by jumping off a fucking cliff! Luckily, I just happened to be passing by and noticed just in time to save him!" Sally covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Oh my God! Is he alright?!" she asked in a panicking tone. "No! He's staying with me until he gets over the whole thing, and last night, he stabbed himself in the arm! Luckily, it'll heal!" I explained, still pissed off. Sally looked down with shame and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?" she told me, "I wanted to tell him I wanted to break up, but I didn't know how to tell him without breaking his heart…" This news made me briefly unclench my fists then reform them. I got tears in my eyes and started to sob a little. "Y-You know what really broke his heart?" I asked, my voice breaking off. "What?" Sally asked. "When he was looking all over for you… then when he saw you kissing Khan… he… he…" I found myself unable to continue. Sally bit her lower lip in shame and shifted her blue eyes away from me.

"What did he… ever do to make you do this?" I asked as I continued to sob. Sally sighed and held her arms. "He tried to have sex with me… but I kept telling him I didn't want to. I understand he wanted to take our relationship to the next level so we would be together forever, but I just wasn't ready…" she explained. I looked up at Sally. I had never known that… Still, that didn't give her the right to not tell Sonic… "Wait, why do you care so much about Sonic?" Sally asked me. I blushed in response to this and my eyes widened. However, I couldn't find the right words to use, so, I bid her farewell in a flat tone and went to the next aisle.

Meanwhile… Sonic's POV…

Rouge was really nice to me. Considering that we haven't had the best past, what with her trying to always steal the Chaos Emeralds and all. I guess since she's been spending so much time with Knuckles, she's learning that the emeralds are more than just trinkets or things to be made into jewelry. I started to feel really hungry, but I didn't tell Rouge. Because eating keeps me alive, and I don't wanna live. I'm still on the subject of Sally breaking my heart. And I know that Amy doesn't want me to die… Amy… I blushed and shook my head. 'No! No! No! Don't think about that!' I thought, hitting myself in the side of the head.

"Well, well, well! It looks like you have a certain someone on your mind."

I looked up and saw Rouge looking down at me with her hands on her hips. I could tell she knew what I was thinking; she's creepy like that… I sighed. "Look, I'm not sure why you insist on taking care of me. Is it because Amy said she would give you a diamond necklace or something?" I asked in a cold tone. "No, I said I'd do it for free." the busty bat replied to me. I rolled my eyes at her, not really caring. Rouge sighed and sat down next to me. "Amy told me that Sally broke your heart," she said. I made a 'tsk!' sound. "Yeah… it's like she thought I didn't even have a heart!" I snapped. Rouge moved closer to me and tried to look me in the eyes. But I wasn't letting her. "Do you think there was a reason? Did you ever try to do anything to her?" Rouge asked me. I exclaimed slightly and my eyes shrunk. I'll be honest with you, I DID try to do some sexual things with her. But, I loved Sally, and I wanted to make a commitment so we would be together forever. But whenever I tried, she smacked me in the face and stomped away. Now, as I'm in my melancholic state, I can somewhat say that it was wrong for me to try and have sex with her… I not only regret it because we're not an item anymore, but also because I didn't even think about how she felt about the whole thing.

I told this to Rouge and she looked down at her boots. "I see… I've done that with boys as well… But I soon realized, thanks to Amy and Knuckles, that I was becoming a… a nympho…" she explained. I looked at her and saw she looked really sad. I smiled softly at her and touched her shoulder. She looked up at me and I smiled even more. "I know how you feel… Sometimes you let your… urges take ahold of you and all your judgement gets clouded out." I told her, shifting my emerald eyes away. "Yeah… I guess you're right… But now, I have my eyes on someone and I think he's a keeper!" Rouge exclaimed. I looked back at her in curiosity. "Is it… Knuckles?" I asked. Rouge blushed and her teal eyes shrunk slightly. That gave me the confirmation that she was in love with that knucklehead. I didn't tell her that, though.

"And… what about you and Amy?" Rouge asked me. I blushed shook my head super quickly. "N-No! We're just really close friends!" I stuttered, waving my hands back and forth. Rouge smirked at me. "Uh-huh, sure.~" she said in a singsong voice. "I mean it!" I retorted. "Then why did she invite you to live with her?" She asked me, moving closer. "B-Because she's worried about me… She doesn't want me to die, that's all!" I explained, crossing my arms. Rouge then shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "If you say so…" she said lightly. I looked down at my red sneakers and thought real hard about what Rouge had said. 'That should be the reason… I mean, she's not in love with me anymore… right?' I pondered.

I was about to think about it some more, but then my stomach let out a loud growl. I took myself to the belly and Rouge looked down at me. "Well, I may not be a great cook, but I can make simple meals." She said. I looked up at her. I couldn't tell anymore if I wanted to eat or not. "That is… unless you want to wait for your _girlfriend_ to come home and make you a meal.~" I blushed and exclaimed at this. "Sh-She's NOT my girlfriend!" I stuttered, trying to control my blush. "Just keep telling yourself that, Sonic." Rouge continued in a teasing tone.

As she walked off into the kitchen, I gripped my shirt at the spot where my heart was pounding. I also felt blood rush to my face, creating a red line across my face.

I really needed to sort out my priorities…

* * *

Done! These chapters… are so fucking detailed!

Shadow: How do you do it?

Practice, reading, and studying in English class… I guess…

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Falling In Love All Over Pt 2

Chapter 6: Falling In Love All Over Again Part 2

Amy's POV…

After getting my shopping done, I came home in a really sour mood. I don't wanna say I'm angry, but I'm not happy either. After hearing the reason that Sally broke up with Sonic, I wanted to talk to him about it. I didn't know what it would make him feel like, but at least we'd be talking. "I know it was really wrong for him to try and initiate sex with her, but she still shouldn't have broke his heart so bluntly…" I whispered as I turned down my street.

When I got back, I knocked on the door. Soon, Rouge opened the door. "Ah, hey, Amy. Nice to see you!" she greeted in a bubbly tone. "Hi… how's Sonic?" I asked with a slightly flat tone. "He's napping in your room," Rouge answered. I gasped and my eyes widened. "Are you sure he's even 'sleeping'?!" I demanded. Rouge put up her hands at me in defense. "Don't ever leave Sonic alone!" I snapped, pushing my way past the bat and ran into my room. I saw Sonic sleeping on my bed, peacefully. Even though he sounded and looked that way, I could tell he was still shaking in fear and pain. I half-lidded my eyes and I got tears in them. The thick, warm streams ran down my cheeks. Why should Sonic have to suffer living with me when he doesn't even like me? If only he'd made better choices with Sally, this wouldn't have happened! "You idiot… Why must you always make such stupid decisions?!" I cried quietly in pain and agony. I wiped my tears away, but they just kept coming. Why does the universe insist on bringing Sonic back to me when I've decided to let him go?! He doesn't even deserve me! I'm not pretty and curvy and have long, flowing hair like that pretty, princess Sally! I'm just more of a kid sister in Sonic's eyes… His beautiful, sparkling, emerald eyes. Whenever I saw them, I couldn't help but feel happy…

"Well… looks like I was right."

I gasped and turned around. Rouge was standing behind me with her arms on her hips. I don't know why, but the look in her teal eyes gave me a bad feeling. Was she trying to imply she was 'right' about me being in love with Sonic. "Rouge, it's not what you think! I'm just really worried about Sonic, that's all." I said, blushing slightly. "Besides, any friend would've done so…" I added, looking down. Rouge placed a hand on my shoulder, and that made me look up. "Yes, but you did it first. And the more kindness you show to Sonic, the more he'll warm up to you and see that you're the perfect girl for him!" my ivory friend exclaimed in a whisper. I gasped and blushed while screwing my eyes shut. I then shook my head back and forth really quickly. "No! No! No! If I do that, then that'd be taking advantage of the whole situation of his broken heart!" I said, trying not to shout. "Besides, I-I've moved on… And Sonic could never love a kid like me…" Rouge gave me an eye roll and crossed her arms. "You're not a kid anymore, Amy! You're almost 15, for crying out loud!" she whisper-yelled. "Yeah, and Sonic is almost 18!" I retorted, putting my hands on my hips.

"So what? That didn't stop you before!"

"That's because I was young, dumb, and in love! But I'm now older and moved on!

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants, Amy!"

"Yeah, but the heart also wants what the other person's heart wants! And I can't be selfish!"

"I know! And I can tell that Sonic's heart wants you too!"

"Yeah, right! His heart is a holocaust and doesn't want anyone right now!"

"How can you be so blind, Amy?! Can't you see this is the universe telling you to be Sonic's girl?!"

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I just do!"

"Yeah? Well, then… you need to wake up and-"

"Amy? Rouge?"

Rouge and I gasped in unison and looked over at my bed where the meek voice came from. I saw that Sonic had sat up and was staring at us. He reached over and pulled the chain on my bedside table lamp, making the room have a small smidgen of light. I could see his emerald green eyes were not clouded anymore. They had a single highlight in them. I wonder why?

"Amy, how long have you been here?" Sonic asked me, rubbing his eyes. "I-I just got home… Sorry we woke you, Sonic…" I whispered. "It's fine… I've been having stupid dreams anyway and I needed to wake up…" Sonic answered, looking down into his lap. I stared at him with sadness in my eyes and heart. I really hated seeing him like this. "Rouge… I think it's time you leave… Thanks for everything…" I muttered, lowering my eyes. Rouge said nothing, but I heard her footsteps walk away.

As I heard my front door open and close, I took that as my cue to go to bed in the air mattress beside Sonic. I looked up at Sonic who looked back at me. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked. Sonic sighed and looked down. "All of it…" he muttered. I blushed and facepalmed myself. How could I have been so stupid to argue in the presence of a sleeping friend? Especially Sonic…

Well, no point in worrying about it now… I had to get to sleep. I didn't wanna tell him of my encounter with Sally. He'd probably try and kill himself again…

Just as I took the first step towards the air mattress, my foot made a crunch sound! Both Sonic and I gasped at this, and I looked down. I saw a piece of white paper under my boot. I stepped off of it and picked it up. Luckily, it wasn't ripped; it just had some slight creases in it. I scanned it with my eyes for a while before letting my arms fall to my side. The paper was still in my hand and I gripped it lightly. "What does it say?" Sonic asked me. I shook my head. "Nothing… it's blank." I told him. Sonic's ears lowered and he said nothing. "Well, I'd better change into my PJ's…" I said, walking over to my dresser drawers. I heard Sonic gasp.

Sonic's POV…

I can't remember the last time I felt so red and hot in the cheeks. "D-D-Do you want me to leave the room for a bit?" I asked, starting to get up. Amy turned to me and shook her head. "Absolutely not! Remember, until you get this through your head, I'm never leaving you alone!" she said, reaching into her drawer. She pulled out a pair of fuzzy, purple pajamas. "Oh… right…" I said in defeat. "But then, what do you want me to do?" I asked her. "Just… don't look… please?" Amy pleaded, setting her pajamas on the top of the dresser. I nodded. "O-Okay…" I then turned my head away and stared at the other wall. I heard Amy unzip her dress and let it fall to the ground.

I don't know what I was thinking. But I turned my head back slightly and saw Amy in her bra and underwear. Her underwear was white and looked really silky and smooth to the touch. And her bra was the same. I blushed and silently breathed in and out in amazement. She was cute and petite when she was 12, but now she's almost 15 and… I'm not sure what admitting this means, but I'm sure her future husband would say it as well. She's… beautiful… Her breasts have grown a little more, and she has a great figure. It's not an hourglass figure like Sally had, but I think Amy's is somehow less… exaggerated. "Holy shit…" I whispered

She jolted slightly. I think she knows I'm looking at her! I panicked and looked away before she could completely turn her head towards me. "Sonic? Is something wrong?" Amy asked me. I sweated majorly and shook my head. "Uh-uh! It's just my cut! It kind of stings a bit!" I lied. "Oh… well, maybe we should put some ointment on it tomorrow." Amy suggested. "Y-Yeah…" I stuttered, blushing majorly.

When I was sure she wasn't looking anymore, I looked right back at her. But what I wasn't prepared for was Amy removing her bra. Well, almost removing her bra… She was having some trouble with the hooks.

After struggling for a while, she finally groaned and stomped her foot. "Sonic?" she asked, "Can you help me with the hooks?" I gasped and felt blood rush to my face. 'What the hell?! That's something a wife says to her husband when they're-' I shuddered at the result of that. 'Then again, she does need help...' I took in a deep breath and sighed out, sweatdrops rolling down my head. I pulled the covers off of me and stood up. 'Here goes…' I thought. I stepped over to Amy who had her back to me. I took in a deep breath and sighed it out. I reached for the hooks and in a smooth move of my fingers, I unhooked it. Amy uncrossed her arms from her breasts. I pulled her bra off from behind. "W-What do I do with this?" I asked, holding it out. "Oh, here, I'll get it," Amy said, turning around. I bared my teeth and blushed. "No, Amy! You're-" She blushed and looked down at her bare breasts. "Oh no! I forgot-" But just as she covered her chest with her arms, she slipped forward on her dress! She cried out as she started to fall. "Amy!" I exclaimed. She then reached around me and hugged herself close to my upper body. I normally sleep shirtless, so Amy's bare breasts were now pressed against my bare chest. I gasped and felt my emerald green eyes shrunk down. I can't remember the last time I had my face this hot and sweaty! Amy opened her eyes and looked up at me. I shifted my eyes down at her. "A-A-A-Amy?!" I stuttered in fear and shame. "S-Sonic?" Amy responded to me, her face was as red as a tomato. Her eyes were just as wide as mine. (A/N: Insert romantic violin music here.  watch?v=we7k0sZnCSM) We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. It seemed like time and space just stopped. I felt all tingly and warm inside for some odd reason, and my heart wouldn't stop beating loud and fast. I was about to back up, but then I slipped! Amy reached out for me, but then she fell after me!

"Oof!"

I opened my eyes and saw that Amy had fallen on top of me! Her breasts were still pressed up against my chest and she remained in her position of staring at me. I could feel her heartbeat against mine, and it made me even more embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Amy! I forgot my magazine here-"

We looked up and saw Rouge standing in the doorway… staring down at us… wide-eyed and blushing. "Oh? Could I be interrupting your little… session?~" she asked in a knowing tone. We both exclaimed and panicked! Amy pushed herself off of me and pulled over her blanket and used it to cover up her body. "I-I-I-I-It isn't what it look-look-looks like!" I shouted, waving my hands back and forth. "It was an accident, that's all!" Rouge smirked and crossed her arms. "Sure it was…" she said with a roll in her teal eyes. "It was!" I snapped. "Okay, okay, okay…" Rouge said, holding her hands up in defense. "Anyway, Amy," she said to her, "I just came back to get my People's Magazine that I left here by mistake." Amy sighed. "Fine, but just take it and go." she said.

Rouge did as she was told and left the house with her magazine.

I sighed in relief as my heart started to calm down, but my face wouldn't cool down any! Damn it! I said to Amy that I needed to splash some cold water on my face. "Okay, just wait a second," she said. I looked back at her and watched as she pulled on her pajama pants. She turned around and ran over to me. She didn't seem to notice that I was staring at her… Weird…

She brought me to her bathroom which also looked different. Although it didn't have a lot of changes made, it was still a sight that was appealing to look at. I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands under the running water. I also slept with my gloves off, so, don't worry about them getting wet. Not like anyone would ever worry about me now… Except… 'Amy…' As I brought the ice, cold water up to my burning face, my heart pounded inside my chest. I washed my face with the water and then dried it off. My face wasn't hot anymore, but it still felt really red; it looked that way too in the mirror. Amy was in the doorway, and I think she saw me looking in the mirror. I sighed. Something was seriously wrong with me…

Just as I turned off the faucet, I heard a phone ring!

I looked over in the doorway where Amy no longer was. Curious, I went out of the bathroom, and I saw Amy in the living room on her phone. I listened in on the conversation to see what was up.

Normal POV...

"Hello? Mr. Gordon?" Amy spoke into the receiver. "The place renovations are gonna be done tomorrow, huh?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, as much as I'd love to get back to work again, I have a small… problem." Sonic raised an eyebrow. He wondered if Amy considered him a problem. "What kind of problem? Well, my friend is really sick and I can't leave him alone, otherwise he'll do some… grotesque things to himself..." Amy explained, with an unsure expression.

"Well, yes, but I work a long shift, and I don't know if someone could watch him that long."

"…!"

"Mr. Gordon! How dare you say such things! How would you like it if I told you to throw one of your sick friends into a psych ward?!"

"!"

"Yes, I want to earn my pay! But I also want to make sure my boy- I mean-! My _friend_ is safe!"

"!"

"I think my friend is a lot more important than being at work on time to make parts for appliances! Besides, if something happened to my friend, then I'd probably wanna quit immediately! I couldn't even live with myself if he died because I wasn't here to stop him!"

"... !"

"W-What do you mean you're letting me go?"

"!"

"I'm f-fired?"

"...!"

"Yeah, well you know what, ? Fuck you!"

Then, Amy took the phone away from her ear and pressed the end call button. She then sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. "Well, I am officially, unemployed…" the pink hedgehog said in a sad tone. "Now how am I gonna pay my rent?!" Amy then looked at her phone and glared at it. She then threw it onto the couch in anger.

Sonic, who had been observing the scene the whole time, looked down with his ears drooped and his eyes half-lidded. He went all the way back into the bathroom. 'This is all my fault…' the blue hedgehog thought. 'Because I'm still alive, Amy lost her job… Now she can't keep this house if she doesn't have any money…' He felt tears well up in his eyes and he screwed them shut, making the tears roll down his cheeks. He bared his teeth through the tiny visible gap in his lips. He sniffed and silently started to cry. The tears dropped from his chin and onto the bathroom floor. Why did he have to try and initiate sex with Sally? If he had just kept it at a PG level, then she wouldn't go off with Khan, and then Amy would still have her job. Sonic stood up and stared at himself in the mirror. His tears were starting to burn and stain his face. But he didn't care anymore. He used to think he was the most handsome hero of Mobius. But now, he thought that he was absolutely hideous! Inside and out! He glared at his reflection and it glared back. Reflections do that, but this one seemed real… He drew back his head yelled!

After swinging his head forwards, it made brutal contact with the mirror! It shattered into pieces and Sonic's head started to bleed! The streams of red blood soaked into his fur and also ran down his face. He looked up and saw the huge cracks he had made in Amy's bathroom mirror. Several shards of the mirror fell off after dangling for a few seconds. He looked at his disproportional reflection in the mirror. He now thought he was even more ugly now. He was also loosing blood fast! He started to feel dizzy and couldn't hold himself up for much longer. He began to sway and his vision began to blur. He looked to the right and saw a pink and purple blur in the doorway. "...onic! S...nic!" A distant sounding voice yelled. It sounded like Amy's, but he couldn't tell.

Sonic's emerald green eyes lost all their light and looked upwards in different directions. Before he could respond, he fell backwards with a loud thud! The last thing he saw and heard was a blurry pink shape, and a distant voice yell: "...onic! Hol… on!" Then, he thought one last thing before his eyes slipped closed as he fell still…

'Amy… Forgive me…'

* * *

Done! A cliffhanger! Hahaha! What will happen to Sonic? Will he die? Or can sweet, little Amy Rose save him in time?! We shall see…

Shadow: *sigh* Not gonna lie, that faker still annoys the hell out of me… But even _I'd_ hate to see him die!

Yeah… me too…

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Falling in Love All Over Pt 3

Chapter 7: Falling In Love All Over Again Part 3

Amy's POV…

I looked over Sonic's body. His head was stained with his own blood and agonizing sweat. I was breathing heavily. Sonic had shards of glass driven into his forehead and his breathing was very shallow. I reached under him and picked him up bridal style.

I was shocked at my own strength…

I put Sonic on my loveseat and ran over to my couch and picked up my phone. I brought out the dial pad and dialed 911. It didn't take long for them to pick up and I heard a woman speak. "Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?" She asked. "Hello? I'm A-Amy Rose, and my friend is hurt really bad!" I shouted, feeling really scared. "Okay, we have your location on our map, we're sending an ambulance right away!" she spoke urgently. "Thank you," I sighed out in relief. "Okay, sweetheart, we're gonna ask you some questions and give you instructions." the lady told me. I nodded and said I understood.

"Okay, what happened?"

"I don't know! I heard a loud cry and when I got into the bathroom, I saw he had smashed his head into my bathroom mirror!"

"Oh, God.. We're getting there double time!"

"Thank you! Thanks so much!"

"Don't cry, sweetheart, just talk to me."

"O-Okay…"

"You're friend, is he breathing fine?"

"No, he's breathing very shallow!"

"Oh, no! Okay, remove any tight clothing that may be restricting him, and if he starts to feel cold, then perform CPR if we can't get there in time!"

"Okay… I'll be right back!"

I then set the phone down rapidly and ran over to Sonic. Luckily, he didn't have any shirts on. But I think I should remove his jeans just to make sure. 'Oh, boy…' I thought, baring my teeth. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. This was so freaking awkward… His boxers were dark red and there wasn't anything… sticking out. Good thing, otherwise I'd be even more embarrassed. His breathing was starting to get better, and that made me sigh in relief. Hopefully, I won't have to perform CPR. I would if I had no choice, but performing CPR on him would be like kissing him… And he'd get pissed off at me. But… maybe he wouldn't? I mean, I would be saving his life, right? I looked down at Sonic with a soft expression. I can't remember the last time I ever saw the hero of Mobius so frail… So hurt… So… broken… That's because he's never been this broken… At least, not that I remember.

Then I remembered that the lady from 911 was still on the phone. I ran over to my phone and picked it up. "Oh, sorry, I got distracted," I told her. "It's alright, the ambulance is already about 3 blocks away." the lady answered. "Thanks again," I said, panting heavily.

"What is your friend's name?"

"Uh, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"The hero of Mobius?"

"Y-Yeah…"

And he smashed his head into a mirror?!"

"I know… I don't get it... "

"Did anything happen to him that would lead him to do this?"

"Um… a breakup?"

"Oh… Well, the ambulance is here. Stay on the phone until you get him in the ambulance."

"Yes, ma'am,"

There was a knocking at my door, and I assumed it was the ambulance. I ran to the door, keeping the phone to my ear. I opened the door and I saw two male bats in paramedic uniforms with a stretcher. "Are you Amy Rose?" one of them asked me. I nodded nervously as I let them go past me and into my house. I watched as they laid the stretcher down, picked up Sonic, put him on it, and lifted it up. Sonic remained unmoving, and his breathing was still shallow. They walked past me with the stretcher, but turned back to look at me. "Are you coming with?" the second one asked. I exclaimed slightly and pointed to myself. They both nodded. I gasped and nodded. I followed them as they transported Sonic into the back of the ambulance. I got into the back with them and sat on a bench seat, keeping my eyes on Sonic. The two drivers closed the back doors and ran to the front of the truck. They had no hesitations when they floored the gas pedal, making me almost fall out of my seat!

The two bats, who were named Ray and Rick, had had Sonic moved onto the gurney and he was strapped in place. "Okay, please bring the tweezers here, pink hedgehog," Rick commanded, pointing to the tool container. "My name is Amy," I said, taking the tweezers out and handed them to Rick who then started to pry the shards of glass out of Sonic's head. "You're a quick thinking girlfriend of his, calling 911 so quickly and calmly like that." Ray said to me. I blushed and closed my eyes. "Thanks, but… I'm not his girlfriend..." Ray raised an eyebrow at me. "Then what are you to him? Sister, mom, aunt, cousin?"

"I'm just a friend…"

"A friend who lives with him?" Ray asked. "Actually, it's vice versa; he's living with me until he's better..." I explained, rubbing my arm. "I see… Has he always been like this?" Ray inquired, handing Rick some antibacterial wipes. "No, he used to be the fearless, cocky, kind hero of Mobius… But then Sally broke up with him and it was very bad. Now, he's staying with me until he gets over it…" I answered, twiddling my thumbs and staring down at them. "Why didn't you just put him in a hospital? It'd be a lot less stressful on you." Rick said, pulling out a piece of twisted glass. I flinched at the piece of glass. It was all mangled and covered in blood. "Well, I didn't think that'd be healthy for him…" I explained before asking, "I mean… if it was you and you were me, what would you do?" Rick and Ray looked at each other for a while. Then Rick shrugged and went back to pulling glass out of Sonic's head. "I'd probably do what you did, Amy," Ray said, "And so would Rick. He may act like dry ice, but he really does have a big heart." he added. "Whatever," Rick grunted, pulling out a pointed shard. "So, are you two like, friends or something?" I asked to Ray, tilting my head slightly. "Kind of… Technically…" Ray stammered, giving off an unsure expression. Rick cut in. "We're brothers, twins, in fact." I nodded in understanding and said, "Oh, I see…"

I shifted my eyes back to Sonic. Beside his head was a small disk plate with the bloody, glass shards. Some of them were twisted up, it was like they were trying to bond with his body when they drove themselves into his head. Oh, Sonic… Why'd you have to do this? Then I thought about it long and hard… Sonic couldn't have had that in mind the whole time, could he? I tried to retrace the steps of what happened that might've lead to this.

Somic said he wanted to wash his face because it was feeling hot. Was he blushing? I can't recall...

My boss called and fired me because I said I couldn't come back to work yet. Maybe Sonic heard that and felt guilty? That seems like the most logical explanation… 'Maybe he thought it was his fault?' I wondered, holding my arms. How could he think that? It's not his fault; it's nobody's fault… Besides, that job was shitty anyway. I'll have to tell Sonic when he wakes up… Or _if_ he wakes up… I hope he does… I'm worried about him…

Later...Normal POV...

When they got to the hospital, Amy saw Tails again. When he saw Sonic unconscious on the gurney, his blue eyes widened and shrunk down! He dropped his tools and ran beside Amy who was running beside Sonic. "Amy! What the heck is this?!" the kitsune demanded. "Tails, it's a long story, and I have to go now!" Amy replied, running after the gurney. Tails, however, wasn't letting off so easily. He ran after them and followed into the elevator.

He started puffing and panting for air. "Tails, why are you here?" Amy asked, approaching him. "Sonic is my brother, I can't just let him go up there without me!" Tails replied between pants. He held his shirt where his heart was pounding. "Well, okay," Amy said. Tails went over by Sonic and stared down at him. He looked really sad and he started to get tears in his eyes. The last time he cried was almost 3 months ago when Cosmo died. Now, his brother looked almost dead… His tears dripped from his eyes and he screwed them shut. Seeing Tails like this and seeing Sonic so broken made Amy start to sob too. She ran over to Sonic's body and threw herself onto it. She started to sob and cry all over him. "Oh, Sonic! Please be alright!~" she begged and pleaded. Amy continued to cry and sob all the way up to the floor they were going to. Ray looked at Ray with a sad, sorrowful expression on his face. Rick looked at him and tried to remain cold. But the more he held it in, the more he started to shake and shiver. He started to get some tears in his eyes, but he didn't want to show to his brother or to two strangers that he was crying. He failed. He started to cry at the scene and yet he still tried to cover it up. Suddenly, he felt his brother pull him into a hug. He gasped and had an awestruck expression on his face. "You're not dry ice…" his brother whispered, holding him closer. Rick sniffed and screwed his eyes closed as he returned his brother's embrace.

Amy then threw herself into Tails' arms and started sobbing. "There, there, Amy… I'm sure Sonic will be alright…" the kitsune whispered. "I *huk!* hope you're right *snf*, Tails…" Amy sobbed. 'Me too…' Tails thought, shifting his blue eyes away.

As the elevator door opened, Rick and Ray took Sonic out and down the hall. Amy and Tails followed closely behind them. 'Don't worry, Sonic! After this, I'm never gonna let you go!' Amy thought, a determined expression on her face. Her jade green eyes were narrowed as if she was mad, but she wasn't. She just wanted to protect Sonic at all cost. No matter what it took!

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she halted in her tracks. 'What was that just now?' Amy wondered, placing a hand to the spot where her heart was. Her heart seemed to… explode. 'Why did I just feel my heart...?' Amy was very confused. Why was she feeling so… sick? She didn't wanna say it was a bad sick, but it wasn't exactly good either. She couldn't quite fathom what is was or wasn't. She was very… lovesick…

What should she do?

* * *

Done! Also, cliffhanger! What do you think Amy should or shouldn't do?

Shadow: She should kiss that faker and get this story done with!

Hey, she's in denial! I can't have things go too fast…

Shadow: Yeah…

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Falling in Love All Over Pt 4

Chapter 8: Falling in Love All Over Again Part 4

Sonic was in his hospital room, still unconscious/sleeping, and Amy was in there with him. She was bent down next to his hospital bed. She had her arms crossed over her mouth while her head rested on the bedside. She kept her shaking jade green eyes on the sleeping azure hedgehog. He looked so frail and quiet as if he was dead. But his pulse meter was showing signs of a steady heartbeat, so, he was alive. Thank God…

There was a light knock on the door and Amy lifted her head up in response to it. "C-Come in," she whispered. The door opened and it turned out to be Doctor Sanderson again! "D-Dr. Sanderson?" Amy stuttered, standing up. "Good to see you again, Amy," the fennec fox greeted with a smile. Amy's ears drooped and she nodded with indifference. "So, Sonic is injured again?" Dr. Sanderson asked, walking over to his bedside. Amy nodded again. Dr. Sanderson felt the azure hedgehog's forehead. Amy felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the sight of him touching Sonic. "So, you wanna tell me how this all happened? And the real truth this time." he requested, writing some things down on his clipboard. Amy bit her lip really hard and squinted her eyes as they got tears in them. She made a sob noise in the back of her throat. This caught the doctor's attention as he shifted his eyes down at Amy. "Yes?" He asked, crossing his arms. Amy lept up into Doctor Sanderson's arms and sobbed loudly. Dr. Sanderson smiled and hugged her back, comfortingly petting her quills. "That's right… let it all out…" he whispered. "Oh, Doctor Sanderson! It's just not fair! Why did Sonic have to do those things?! Why did Sally have to do those things?! It's just not fair!" Amy sobbed. "Ever since it was broken, his heart has been a holocaust!" Dr. Sanderson nodded and continued to pet her. "Well, I think you did the right thing by taking him into your home." the brunette fox said. Amy pulled away and smiled at him. "Yeah… Well, what was I supposed to do?" she pointed out. "You could have put him in a mental hospital," Dr. Sanderson answered. Amy exclaimed and then frowned slightly. "Don't be stupid… How could I have done such a thing?" the pink hedgehog girl said in a low tone. Dr. Sanderson raised an eyebrow at her. She had said the last time they had met that they were just friends. But she was acting like they were so much more… It seemed like she was holding in a dark secret, but he didn't know what. "So interesting," he observed. Amy looked back up at him. "Huh?" she wondered, confused a little. "You said that you couldn't have done such a thing as putting Sonic in a mental hospital, why is that?" Dr. Sanderson asked. "Well… because I care about him. I mean, people who care about a friend wouldn't put them in a mental hospital, right?" Amy pointed out. Dr. Sanderson shook his head. "They say that if you care about someone, you do what _society_ thinks is best for them. But, you didn't. Nope! You did what _you_ thought was best for him." he explained. Amy smiled upon hearing this and her colours brightened up. "Y-You really think so?" she asked with hope. Dr. Sanderson nodded. "But what I wanna know is why? It's gotta be more than just "I care about him," Amy blushed and her eyes widened, but she turned her head away so he wouldn't see. But he did anyone. This confirmed his suspicions that Amy had some feelings for him. But she was in denial about it all for some reason.

"So, you wanna tell me why you're in denial?"

Amy blushed and her jade green eyes shrunk down. "I-I'm not! It's not like I love him or anything!" she shouted, trying not to show her nervousness. "Remember when I said that you two'd make a lovely couple?" Dr. Sanderson continued, crossing his arms. Amy sighed. "Yes, adults say that all the time…" Dr. Sanderson nodded. "Yes, but most of the time they say that to joke around. When I said it, I meant it in a serious tone. Sometimes they're serious, but the older they get, the more slapstick-y they get." he chuckled, "But I think you two are supposed to be together," he added. Amy sighed and shook her head. "No… When I was young, I was totally in love with him after he saved me from the Little Planet. But I was totally in over my head because I thought he was gonna be my boyfriend/husband… But he didn't love me… he loved Sally. And the sooner I accepted that fact, the sooner I was able to let go." the pinkette hedgehog explained, "And now, I'm just a really close friend who was willing to take him in instead of sending him to his suffering in an asylum or some crap like that…"

Dr. Sanderson rubbed his chin and processed all of this information. It seemed to him like Amy wasn't willing to be Sonic's girl because she was either moved on or afraid she or Sonic might do something they'd regret and break up. Either that or something else was bugging her. Maybe she was afraid that Sonic would break her heart? Or she would break his?

"Well, I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone as I go fill out his charts." Dr. Sanderson said, walking out of the room. Amy waited until he left until she said in a heart wrenching sob, "He's... not my boyfriend…" And that truth practically killed her inside and out…

Sonic's Dream… His POV…

I'm running as if it's in slow-frame-motion that you see in movies. My footsteps echoes as did my heavy breathing. "Sally!" I cried out, my voice echoing. I reached out for her but then she smirked at me and held out her hand. I halted in my tracks so my face was inches away from her hand. She put it down and smirked at me. "Sally?" I asked, "What's going on?" She turned to her left and revealed that Khan was right next to her. I gasped in shock, because he wasn't there before! He pulled Sally in and they started making out right in front of me! I gasped and jumped back in shock. I felt like my heart got crushed again as they moved on without noticing me at all. "Sally! Don't leave me! Please, don't…" I fell to my knees and then started to sob and cry. I had to be dreaming… Please tell me I'm dreaming! I looked down and saw something at my knees: A pistol. My eyes scanned it for a while before I reached down a shaky hand and grabbed it. There was one bullet in it. For me…

Normal POV...

He squinted his eyes and let the tears fall from his eyes and onto the gun. He cocked the gun and put the tip in his mouth. He then pulled the trigger and with a loud bang, his internal organs splattered all over as his body fell to the floor.

Sonic let out of a scream as he shot up from his bed. Amy was sleeping on the edge of his bed, her arms supporting her head, and she shot up in shock as well. "Sonic?! What the hell?!" she demanded in shock. Sonic looked over at Amy. "Amy? What are you doing- ah!" the azure hedgehog held his head in pain. "What the hell?! My head hurts…" he whimpered. Amy walked over to him. "That's because you smashed your head into my bathroom mirror," the pink hedgehog said. Sonic's emerald green eyes widened in realization as he remembered. And he then remembered that the last thing he remembered was Amy telling him in a very faint voice to hold on. "That's right…" he whispered, looking up at Amy, "... but how did I get here?" he asked. "I called 911 and had them bring you here. And you're gonna have a surgery in a few minutes to get the rest of the shards out of your head." Amy explained, sitting down on the couch that all hospital rooms have. Sonic's eyes widened then half-lidded themselves. Amy looked over at the weak azure hedgehog and noticed his expression. "Something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head. Sonic shook his head. "I just… don't like hospitals or surgeries… If I get it, I'll live…" he explained. Amy's eyes narrowed at him. "Sonic, will you stop that!" she snapped. Sonic looked at her with a sad look on his face. "Why? It's not like anyone cares if I live or die…" he muttered. Amy stomped over to him in anger. "You think people don't care about you?!" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. Sonic nodded. "I know they don't," he corrected her. "Who would care about me at all?" Amy clenched her hands into fists and her blood boiled. "ME! I CARE, DAMMIT!" the pink hedgehog yelled. Sonic looked up at Amy in shock. "Amy?" he muttered in disbelief. "I CAN'T BELIEVE AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU NEVER NOTICED HOW MUCH I CARED ABOUT YOU! I CARED ENOUGH TO TAKE YOU IN INSTEAD OF TOSSING YOU IN A PSYCH WARD! YOU JERK!~" Amy snapped, tears falling from her eyes. She then ran out of the hospital room and down the hall, sobbing all the while. Sonic reached out for her but it was too late… she was gone… He looked down and sobbed. How could he have been so selfish. Amy clearly cared about him and he never even gave her so much as a fucking… 'I should do something to make it up to her as soon as I'm out of here…' Sonic thought. 'But what?' he wondered. He looked at the date on his chart and saw it was September 10th, and Amy's birthday was on the 24th. She was turning 15 years old and Sonic had completely almost forgotten about it. 'I'm so pathetic… I have to do this for her…' the blue hero thought, clenching his heart. He wasn't sure how, but he was gonna make it up to Amy one way or the other…

"Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic looked up and saw Dr. Sanderson standing in the doorway. "Hey, Doc," Sonic said, lifting his hand once. "Hey… It's time for your surgery, son." Dr. Sanderson said. Sonic's body tensed up in fear, but then he remembered.

" _YOU JERK!~"_

He clutched his heart in guilt and decided to be brave. 'For Amy…' he thought. Sonic looked up at Dr. Sanderson and nodded. "Okay… I'm ready…" he whispered. Dr. Sanderson smiled warmly at him and motioned for his team to come in. They came in with a gurney and Sonic took in a deep breath.

Here we go…

* * *

Done! And yes, Amy's birthday is one of the pinnacle points of this story.

Shadow: Impressive…

R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: I Still Love You

Chapter 9: I Still Love You…

Amy was running away from the hospital with her tears trailing behind her. She was going farther and farther away from Sonic and that was slowly killing her inside. She didn't realize that, she just thought it was her heart hurting from the cruelness of Sonic's mourning. It was also raining out, and that made her cry even more.

'Stupid Sonic! Why do you have to make me feel this way?!'

She wanted to say she hated him right now, but she didn't. Because that would be lying. And she hated lying to others. But the person she hated lying to the most… was herself. Lying…

Amy gasped and halted in her tracks. 'What if I've been lying to myself this entire time?' she wondered, clutching her heart. That would mean she had been lying to Sonic, Rouge, Sally, and everyone else. But how much of it wasn't a lie? Was she lying about how much she really cared for Sonic? But that would mean that she…

Amy's tears welled up in her jade green eyes and poured like waterfalls from her ducts. She started to cry and sniffle and put her face into her hands. She started walking slowly and silently as if she had no footfall.

 _Ain't it strange how we call about your name?_

 _I'm at silence again, can't remembered when_

 _I lost my will with it, guess is too bad is it?_

 _But I'm letting go, I'm giving you…_

Amy stopped at a tree and placed a hand to its rough bark. She leaned her head onto it and sobbed in agony.

' _Cuz I still love you!_

 _Please come back to me_

 _I still love you_

 _You make my life complete_

 _I still love you!_

Amy stared up at the stormy sky and glared. "Go ahead! Rain on me to make me feel worse! I don't give a shit!" she snapped to the heavens. She then fell to her hands and knees and continued to sob and sing.

' _Cuz I still love you!_

 _Please come back to me_

 _I still love you_

 _He's everything I need_

 _I still love you_

 _You make my life complete!_

Amy looked at her own murky reflection in a puddle in front of her face. Her face and body were dripping with sweat, tears, and rain.

 _I need to breathe, I need you to succeed_

 _I'm at silence again, 'cuz this love within_

 _I can hurt the same, I'm immune to pain_

 _If you break these chains again, help me live again…_

 _If I known you can shoot_

 _I wouldn't settle with you_

 _I presume, you made it so true_

 _I would risk my high, if you risk yours again_

 _Boy, I'm not letting go, I'm giving in_

She whipped her head up in response to the loud crack of thunder.

' _Cuz I still love you!_

 _Please come back to me_

 _I still love you_

 _You make my life complete_

 _I still love you!_

' _Cuz I still love you!_

 _Please come back to me_

 _I still love you_

 _He's everything I need_

 _I still love you_

 _You make my life complete!_

 _I still love you!_

Amy stood up as memories of her and Sonic flashed through her head in chronological order. She clenched her heart and started to sniffle.

 _No one's ever supposed to say goodbye_

 _We should've gave ourselves another try_

 _Should've only been one thing, us against the win_

 _Now, I only have myself to win_

 _And I cry beside this thing calling_

 _Wish our feelings never changed_

 _But I'm letting go, giving in!~_

Amy turned her head back and looked to see a silhouette of the hospital in the blinding rain. She had to go back. Sonic would be in surgery right now, and she needed to be there!

 _I still love you!_

 _Please come back to me_

 _I still love you_

 _He's everything I need_

 _I still love you_

 _You make my life complete!_

 _I still love you!_

 _I still love you!_

 _Please come back to me_

 _I still love you_

 _He's everything I need_

 _I still love you_

 _You make my life complete!_

 _I still love you!_

Amy reared herself up and prepared to run for the building.

 _Please come back to me_

 _He's everything I need_

 _I still love you_

 _You make my life complete_

 _I still love you, you!_

Amy then ran as fast as she could, back towards the hospital, content on seeing Sonic again. She then thought, "You were right, Rouge…' as she thought back to that night.

Flashback… Amy's POV...

Just as I took the first step towards the air mattress, my foot made a crunch sound! Both Sonic and I gasped at this, and I looked down. I saw a piece of white paper under my boot. I stepped off of it and picked it up. Luckily, it wasn't ripped; it just had some slight creases in it. I scanned it with my eyes for a while before letting my arms fall to my side. The paper was still in my hand and I gripped it lightly. "What does it say?" Sonic asked me. I shook my head. "Nothing… it's blank." I told him. Sonic's ears lowered and he said nothing.

I bit my lower lip in shame as I had lied. It was a note from Rouge, and it only said, "Trust your heart, Amy Rose…" It wasn't signed, but I knew it was from Rouge. Not just because she had just left, and it was in her handwriting… I just knew…

End of Flashback… Normal POV…

Amy had gotten to the hospital, still soaked. She saw Rick and Ray and they were just chatting until they saw her."Amy?! Why are you soaking wet?!" Ray asked in shock, rushing over to her. "Rick, get Amy a towel!" the gray bat commanded to his twin brother. Rick rushed down the hall and Ray turned back to Amy. "Let's hope you don't get sick, Amy. Why were you out in the storm?" he asked, trying the brush the water off of her. "I don't know, Ray… I'm just in a pickle right now…" the soaked, pink hedgehog admitted, her ears drooping. "Why is that?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm still in love with Sonic the Hedgehog…"

* * *

Done! I know it's short, but this one took a long time!

Shadow: That and she had church.

Yeah… I love God and all that, but it's so fucking boring!

Also, Happy Easter! And also…

R&R!


End file.
